Foolish
by hellolittlebirdie
Summary: 7 years after leaving Rosewood, Emily is ready to move back and start the next chapter in her life. However Rosewood forces her to re-evaluate what she wants out of life as an unexpected guest also makes her return home. *Sequel to Young & Wild
1. Chapter 1

Walking around the living room one more time, Emily tried to imagine her furniture in the large space. Her sofa was definitely not large enough to fill the space and she would need to buy more things if this was the house she wanted to buy. She wasn't sure if she was ready to move into a house, but it seemed to be the next logical step in her life.

Now 25 years old, it was the next adult thing to do. Her apartment, in the city, was not cutting it anymore. It was too cramped for her comfort. The apartment complex was in a shady part of the neighborhood and Emily was tired of living in paranoia, as she got older. It was not a way Emily wanted to live. However, it worked for her for a while. Now out of school and into her career, she felt like she could afford to have a little bit more space and move away from the city.

Emily never thought that she would return to the town where she swore she would never live in again. However, the older Emily got, the harder it was to deny that this will always be her home, regardless how she felt about it in her high school years.

When she returned home from Haiti, Emily attended Danby for all 4 years of college and she graduated with a degree in business management. After college, Emily immediately found a job as a bartender at an up-scale restaurant in New York City, the Monarch. It wasn't ideal, but paid the bills. She has been there for three years and she has gained a lot of experience with running a bar at a full-scale establishment. It gave her a lot of insights on hostility. Sometimes, she daydreams about her small cafe, but the dream drifts further and further way from her as she faces reality everyday with the restaurant. Sometimes she wonders if owning her own business is still her dream.

"How do you like the space?"

"I love it!" Emily exclaimed, looking around one more time. "It's perfect."

"It's definitely an ideal house to start a family in."

Emily nodded. She could see how the realtor can see that. "The rent, alone, is already pushing my limit. I can't imagine what the mortgage is like, on a house like this."

"Well, rent is already at $2,500. I would say just $1,000 to $1,500 more and you could own the entire property."

Emily chuckled, liking the idea. It was a wonderful thought, but it was also a thought Emily didn't want to think about right now. She felt like she wasn't ready for that step yet. It was already overwhelming to move into a rental that cost a little bit more than what she could afford right now.

Emily replied. "Maybe one day."

"One day." The realtor shrugged. "Do you think your fiancée would like the house too?"

Emily smiled at the word, fiancée. It sounded so foreign to her ears, but it has been a couple of months since the proposal has happened and Emily is still not used to it.

"My fiancée is pretty open to what I like." Emily answered, wondering if that was a confident assumption on her part.

"That's great so it's up to you then." The realtor said, hopeful. "So what are your thoughts?"

"I think this will be perfect for us!" Emily exclaimed, excited for the next chapter of her life. "Where do I sign?"

* * *

Paige looked down at her Rolex watch as she secured it on her wrist.

6:15 a.m.

Shit, Paige thought. It was almost time for her flight and she was cutting it close as she bended down to grab her black button-down shirt off of the floor.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little bit longer?"

Paige smiled as the question ended with a purr.

Slipping her arms through the shirt, Paige turned and shrugged, smiling apologetically.

"I would love too..."

The blonde female, lying on the bed, interjected. "But?"

"I have a business trip I _really_ need to attend to."

"I'll make it worth wild for ya." The blonde girl smiled deviously and winked at Paige.

Paige let her eyes rank over the female's naked body, tangled in the sheets of the king size bed. Nothing was really separating her beside that thin white sheet the female was slowly pulled off of her body. Paige would definitely love to stay, but she knew that she couldn't chicken out of the trip this time.

Paige sighed as she buttoned her shirt together. "I wished I could, but I really have to run or else I'm going miss it."

"I didn't say you have to miss the entire trip." The blonde said. "I'm saying, go later."

"You're a persist one, aren't you?" Paige said, amused with the flirtation.

"Well, I know what I want."

Paige searched the room, trying to find her shoes. They were the only items left she needed to grab before she could make her grand escape. This one was becoming a little too clingy for Paige's liking. She needed to get out of there quickly without being too obvious. This was just another fun night for Paige McCullers, the Monopoly Heir. That was what the tabloids called her. At first, Paige hated it. She hated being followed and harassed by paparazzi. She hated being questioned as she walked down the streets. She hated that the entire city was interested in her life when she was trying hard her best to move forward with her life.

Paige learned, quickly, that there were loopholes and perks. She learned how to used them to gain leverage in her favor. Just as she learned that Paige McCullers was a face that people in the city would recognize and it was not hard for Paige to get what she wanted like spotting an attractive blonde female at the restaurant she was having a meeting at earlier in the evening. All Paige had to do was smile at the girl and she waited for Paige at the bar all night. Once her meeting was over, Paige coolly walked up to the female and here they were, in a hotel room somewhere on Park Ave.

"Where are my shoes?" Paige muttered, before spotting them.

She quickly scooped them up and walked briskly to the door. Opening it, Paige turned around and said. "I had a nice time...um..."

Paige froze.

What was her name? _Shit._ Now she really looked like an ass.

The blonde girl waited. Her smile slowly diminished as Paige recognized her disappointment displayed on her face. "Mary."

Paige nodded, knowing that the least she could have done was remember the girl's name. "Mary, I had a lovely time. Stay as long you like and Samuel will give you a ride back to your place when you're ready."

Paige closed the door and dashed to the elevator. Once outside she spotted Samuel, waiting for her near the car.

He nodded and opened the car door.

"Samuel." Paige nodded, greeting. "Thank you."

"Where to, Miss McCullers?"

"To the private jet, please." Paige answered, reaching for the folders that were lying in the seat right next to her. "My flight is in an hour and half so take your time getting there, Samuel."

"Certainly, Miss McCullers." The male nodded. "Going to Los Angeles this weekend, Miss?"

"I wish." Paige made a face, rethinking her decision. "I will actually be close by, just a state over."

"Oh? Anywhere fun that I might know of?"

"Unfortunately, I don't think so Samuel." Paige fidgeted in her seat, anxious. "Not many people have heard of Rosewood before."

"Ah...you're going home?"

Paige chuckled low and looked out of the window. "I guess you can call it that."

It has been seven years since she last set foot in that town. Her last time was not very pleasant and Paige will never forget that moment when she was hauled off. She was seventeen years old, in handcuffs, and sobbing as police officers dragged her out of court. She remembered seeing some of her classmates in the crowd. She remembered seeing Mona, Lucas, and Jenna there. They won't look at her in the eye. She remembered seeing Patrick as he walked with her, telling the officers to not hurt her as they continued to tug at her handcuffs. She remembered seeing her father shaking his head, upset, as he turned the opposite and walked away from her. Paige remembered pleading for help. She remembered screaming that she didn't do anything that they convicted her for. She remembered muttered Emily's name as the officers guided her in the car and slammed the door closed. That was her last memory in Rosewood, her hometown.

"Going home is always exciting, you know? You will run into people from your past and get a chance to catch up. It sounds like a good break from your daily schedule, miss." Samuel turned his head and smiled. "I'm happy for you. You're the hardest working person I've ever met so this is great. I can't wait to hear all your stories when you return, Miss."

Paige forced a smile. She knew that Samuel only meant well for her. "Thank you, Samuel. I'll, for sure, tell you all about it when I get back."

* * *

"I can't believe you're moving back to Rosewood!" Hanna squealed while shaking her head in disappointment.

Emily chuckled as she sipped her glass of wine. It was like old times when Emily needed some girl time with her best friends. The first couple of years of college, in the city, were the loneliest, but when Hanna told Emily that she got accepted into a design school in New York City, Emily was beyond relieved. Finally, there was someone she knew who would live near her, making the rest of her experience so much better.

The years that followed just concrete their relationship even more. Emily was a lot closer to Hanna than Spencer or Aria, but that was because they were going to school in the same city. They were inseparable and developed many traditions together just like Wine Wednesday for example. They also had Taco Tuesdays and Thirsty Thursdays. Basically, any day they could get together, they would.

"Crazy, right?" Emily replied. "Who would have thought that I would be the first one to move back?"

"I know! I couldn't wait to get the hell out of there."

"Don't you miss it though? Being home?"

"Maybe just a little. I mostly miss my mom, but that's the only thing that connects me to it. But talking about moving back? I don't miss it _that_ much." Hanna laughed. "What does that fiancée of yours think about the idea?"

"Kelly is Kelly." Emily answered. "Always very cool about everything."

Hanna nodded, pouring another glass of wine. "I would say that Kelly loves you very much therefore you always get your way. _Always_."

"Hey now." Emily acted offended. "I don't _always_ get my way. Plus, this move was Kelly's idea. I don't know why, but she really wanted to start a family in a town like Rosewood. It's such a cute gesture. So of course, I couldn't tell her no."

"Starting a family in Rosewood is beyond me." Hanna rolled her eyes. "Caleb and I once discussed it, but every time, we would end up getting into horrible arguments so we dropped the entire topic. We never really talked about it ever again."

"No, I get it. I think its safe to say that we all have a love-hate relationship with Rosewood. But with Kelly pushing for it, I have to be supportive and try it. If it doesn't work out, then we'll move. " Emily said. "Speaking of Caleb, where is he anyways?"

Hanna's mood dimmed. It didn't go unnoticed by Emily as she observed her blonde friend.

"He's working." Hanna said, sadly.

"Still? It's kind of late."

"I know, but you know his line of work. Whenever they need him, he has to be there. He has no choice. Sometimes, I wish he could take off a couple of weeks and we can go somewhere no one can really bother us because we can't seem to find time for ourselves."

Emily nodded. She understood very well how Hanna was feeling. Kelly was the same way. She has an unusual schedule so spending time together was a rare treat. At first it did bother Emily, but as time when on, Emily understood that this was Kelly's career, being a value member of their community and being the best law officer she could be. Emily decided that be supportive was much more important than being selfish by wanting Kelly around. So Emily bit the bullet when it came to Kelly's career.

"How about you guys come home with us?" Emily suggested. "For a month?"

Hanna almost choked on her wine before letting out a loud laugh. "You're joking."

"No. Think about it." Emily paused. "We live in the city, New York City. How many people here know where our hometown is? I guarantee you that no one would remember where we are going if we told them. No one would bother us because we would be too remote from the city and we need that space."

Hanna made a face as she mulled over the idea. "You do have a point."

"Come on." Emily pleaded. "You and Caleb could help with the move. I will cook you dinner and of course, you guys have a place to stay. We could also visit my parents and your mother. We could have breakfast at the Brew and catch a movie at the movie theater. How about boutique shopping in downtown? It would be like old times. Tell me the idea is not appealing."

Emily looked pointedly at Hanna, waiting for an answer she hoped for.

"I do love the boutiques in downtown." Hanna said, defeated. "Okay. Fine. But only if you invite Aria and Spencer to join us."

Emily gasped. "How about you guys help me with planning the wedding?! Come on. It would be the perfect time to do so. We'll all have the month off, doing nothing but the things we want. All couples here in Rosewood? Imagine how much fun we could have?"

"Yes! Okay! I'm in." Hanna said, containing her excitement as much as she could. After all she was in public. "You had me at wedding planning."

Emily smiled brightly, loving her idea even more now as Hanna agreed to accompany her with the move. "I knew I would! This is going to be so great. The gang is back again and all in the same place. I love it!"

* * *

The flight was mostly smooth as it touched down outside of Rosewood early in the evening. Paige grabbed her bags and walked over to her Lexus RC as it sat at the end of the turf. The car purred to life and Paige punched it into gear. There was one place she wanted to visit first before she checked into her room at the Radley.

Downtown was still quaint as she remembered it. There were so many trees and fields of green grass, surrounded by small businesses. The light lamps illuminated the street as people strolled casual up and down the block. There was a sense of home here that Paige would not be able to find anywhere else. She was definitely not in the city anymore.

Paige tucked her hands into the pockets of her pants and breathed in the crisp

Evening air. She strolled down the pavement and reached her destination as she stood in front of the door, looking up at the sign: The Brew. The door swung open as people were leaving the establishment and Paige picked up the scent of fresh roasted coffee beans in the air.

 _Oh man. I've missed this coffee._

Paige breathed in deeply again, accepting her denial.

 _I really miss being home._

Paige cleared her throat and entered. She wondered if Zach still own the place or he has sold it and got out of there like everyone else in town. Or that was how Paige saw it. There was not much that Rosewood offered, but knowing the market, Paige knew that Rosewood was becoming one of the emerging cities in the Philadelphia area due to the expensive cost of city living. Families and young adults were all looking for something more affordable, away from the dense living of city life. In Paige's eye, Rosewood could become the next hot spot in the housing market.

"Hi. Can I get a red-eye please?"

Some things never change, like Paige's coffee order. Seven years later and Paige's order is still a red-eye. Some time she would get it two to three times a day. The taste of coffee almost is a comforting thing for Paige as she grabbed the cup the young male put down for her. After thanking the barista, Paige moved over to the sitting area. The place still looked like the way she remembered it, but Paige also did notice the new addition space.

Paige walked over to the longest wall, on the other side of the room, and studied the books that were placed on display. Paige nodded, noticing that there was traffic on both side of the establishment. There were people joining coffee and there were people perusing the bookcases. The large window that gave the Brew its signature look was still there. The bookcase was built in around it, and Paige thought it was a unique idea. She stared outside, admiring the familiar street. She was feeling conflicted. She didn't want to like Rosewood, but at the same time, if she said that she hated the town, then she would be lying. That was a part of her that truly missed this place, especially when it came to one person Paige still hasn't gotten over.

Seven years later and her feelings haven't dwindled one bit. No matter how many girls that came after Emily, Paige was still tormented by the memories of the raven hair beauty. She often wondered if the other girl thought about her, even if it was once over the last seven years. Or relish in the happy moments they had together. Or even remembered who she was and not forgotten about her, Paige would be satisfied with that.

Paige sighed, continuing to watch the people passing the window. A young female walked passed, making Paige do a double take. Her backside sparked a familiarity, one that Paige will never forgot. Paige took one last sip of her coffee before throwing it away and leaving the establishment. It crossed her mind to follow the girl and see if it was the person Paige hoped it was. What if it wasn't? Would Paige be disappointed? Why should Paige even care about this person? It has been 7 years.

7 years!

It was enough time to forget everything during the high school years. Maybe that person won't remember her. Maybe Paige should save the embarrassment and not even bothered. She turned to the opposite direction and started walking. Just walk away. Just keep on walking. There's nothing for you here. She reminded her self. You're here to do business so finish the task and get out of there. Go back to the city where life is good.

However, Paige couldn't keep walking in the opposite direction. In the back of her mind, she didn't want the 'what if' question to linger. What if that person was Emily? Then what? Would Paige ask all the questions she had buried in the back of her mind? Would it give her real closure? What if it was the only thing that could push Paige to finally move on? Move on and accept that whatever she had in Rosewood was over.

Paige wanted to know.

She needed to know.

" _Fuck."_ Paige muttered as she turned and marched towards the direction of the other girl.

Paige walked back the Brew and stood in front of the establishment, hesitated to walk over to the other girl. The girl lingered in the street, looking up at the empty vendor space in the building behind the Brew. Her long dark hair reached the small of her back. It's Emily, Paige thought. She was as tanned as Paige remembered. Her muscular arms flexed as she tucked her hands in her front pocket. It was definitely Emily, Paige concluded.

What was Emily doing out this late at night, Paige thought.

 _Do it before you chicken out, Paige!_

Paige breathed in and mustarded up her courage. She walked, determined to say hello to the other girl. She was determined to do it confidently, like she's a different person now. Emily, standing in front of her, was not going to break her. Paige was going to stand tall, unraveled by the presence of Emily near her. Although Paige wasn't sure if that her case or not, but she was committed to saying hi since she was an arm length away by now.

Paige swallowed as she reached out, gently placing her hand on the girl's shoulder and said.

"Hey..."

The other girl turned away and Paige stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Paige said quickly, apologetically.

"That's okay." The girl smiled.

Paige smiled back and chuckled with embarrassment. "Maybe I'm seeing things."

"Hey, don't worry about it." The other girl said. "People mistaken other people all the time so don't sweat it. It's a pretty common mistake."

"Yeah, in a big city. Not one like Rosewood." Paige muttered, feeling her face turning red.

The girl shrugged. "True. In New York City, it happens pretty often. Trust me. I know."

Paige burrowed her eyebrows. "You're from New York City?"

"Yup, just got here today."

"Me too." Paige said. "I'm also from the New York City and I also got into town."

"Small world."

"Yeah, weird." Paige frowned at the chances of this encounter. "What's bring you to Rosewood? If you don't mind me asking."

"Checking out some property for business and such."

"Good town to invest in. I know a thing or two about the housing market here. It is a pretty popular area for young family."

"That's what I've read. I think it would be a great place to start a family. That's why I'm looking at this empty space here. I want to surprise my fiancée. I think it would be a great start for us to invest in our future together, starting with a restaurant."

"You do know that there are tons of café up and down this street. That's a lot of competition around."

"I know, but let me tell you something. My fiancée is the best cook I know. Cookies, pasta dishes, salads, soups, or whatever you want, I'm telling you. Our restaurant will blow the competition away. I'm very confident in that."

"I like your spirit. That is what makes the differences between competitors. I wish you the best."

"Thanks. I wish there was a number I could call. I was serious about renting this space, but it looks like there is no contact information posted anywhere in this vacant space." The other girl made a face. "Maybe it's not my day."

Paige ticked her head to the side. "Here's what I'll do. Since it doesn't seem like it was an accident that I'm here and you're here. I think it's safe to say that it is your lucky day."

The other female smiled, amused with the turn of the conversation. "I don't follow."

"I actually own this space. In a matter of fact, I own this entire building. So since you're serious about renting and you were looking for the contact information, that must means...you're looking for me." Paige smiled. "I'm Paige McCullers."

Paige extended a hand and the other girl took it, still in awe.

"I'm Kelly. Kelly Waltz. It is a pleasure to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I have no knowledge of running a company or how real estate works so let's just pretend that it's accurate, for the story's stake.**

 **This story is going to be different from the last one. The pace is different and there are going to be a lot of gaps in the story. The reason why is that I want to create space 'in between the lines.' I want to give some chunks so the readers can assume, interpret, and daydream about what happened between the time gaps.**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

"Remember Stephen Martin?" Spencer pointed to a mop haired kid in their high school yearbook.

"Who?" Emily asked, trying to remember that person.

"He was the one, in seventh year, that had a crush on you, but he didn't have the nerves to ask you out. Instead he asked Alex to ask you, only to find out Alex asked you out for himself!"

"Oh my god! I remember him now!" Emily smacked her forehead with her hand and laughed. "He was so upset when he found out that he ignored me for weeks. It was so uncomfortable in Mr. Barnes' class. Wow. I had no idea he had a crush on me!"

"We should send him an invite." Spencer said with an amused grin.

"No!" Emily exclaimed, still laughing at the memory.

Hanna chimed in. "I second that!"

"Guys! No!" Emily said, knowing that her friends were only teasing her. "That would be so awkward."

Aria nodded. "I agree! All of your past ex's or anyone during your awkward phrase should be crossed off that list."

Spencer made a face. "How about all the people from Rosewood High gets cross off the list as well? I mean, do you really want some of them to come to your wedding?"

"Come on, there were a few nice ones." Emily said, defending their high school classmates.

"Who?!" Aria asked, making a face. "Name one."

"For example...Lucas."

"Oh please. He was an introvert that why's he seemed nice. He barely said more than two sentences to me and we had three classes together...our entire senior year!" Spencer rolled her eyes.

"He's a social butterfly now." Hanna said, as a matter of fact. "He definitely has changed a lot. You should see him now. He's so outgoing and rich! The nerdy ones are always the millionaires at the high school reunions. I'm telling you."

"You guys have kept in touch?" Spencer asked. She had no idea that Hanna was friends with Lucas.

"Yeah." Hanna shrugged, nonchalantly. "Like what Emily just said, he's one of the few nice ones."

Emily smiled, triumphantly.

Spencer rolled her eyes again. "So yes or no on Stephen here?"

"No." Emily said immediately.

Aria crossed that name off the list and looked to the next person in the yearbook. "Okay so up next...um."

Aria's words fell and Hanna looked over her shoulder to see who's name that made Aria stop mid sentence.

"Paige McCullers." Hanna mumbled, glancing over at Emily to gage the other girl's reaction.

All the girls looked up from whatever they were doing and turned their attention to Emily.

Emily felt her face turning red as the spotlight was on her now.

Paige McCullers.

Emily hasn't thought about that name in a long time. Not because she didn't want to but because it was easier to not think about Paige over the years. If she did, she won't be here today. If she did, the first thing she would have done, when she got back to the states, was to find Paige and she couldn't do that. She knew that she shouldn't because she would be throwing away everything she has worked for. Her mother would be disappointed in her. Her father would be disappointed in her. Emily couldn't do that to them so she kept her head down and studied hard in college. She made sure her focus was on the degree. When she graduated, the looks on her parents' face told her that she made the right decision.

Paige has crossed her mind many times and her face has invaded Emily's dreams on multiple occasions. Every time she wakes up from her dreams, Emily felt in ache in her chest that she couldn't explain and she wanted to cry. When Emily met Kelly, for the first time, that arch slowly went away. As Emily and Kelly grew closer, that ache disappeared and Emily was relieved. It has been two years since the last time she has heard Paige's name and now hearing it again, Emily felt like it was a water gate waiting to burst.

Spencer spoke up first, breaking Emily's train of thoughts. "We'll just go ahead and skip that name. So who's next on the list, Aria?"

"Oh! Um..." The short brunette haired girl quickly looked down at the yearbook to find the spot where she left off.

"Have you spoken to Paige yet, Em?" Hanna asked, looking directly at Emily.

Spencer hissed. "Hanna!"

Emily tried to find her voice. "Um...no. The last time I've seen her was before my trip."

The water was trickling in as Emily tried to keep her composure. Emily sighed as the guilt resurfaced.

Spencer hissed at Hanna again. "Shit, Hanna. She's upset now."

Hanna shrugged. "I'm sorry but I have always wondered about that! I knew how much Paige meant to Emily and since that name came up, I though it was a good time to ask."

"Bad timing." Aria whispered.

"I'm sorry." Hanna said, sincerely.

Emily looked down at her hands and said. "Sometimes I wonder how she's doing."

"You're joking, right?" Aria asked. "You don't know? Hanna, how come you didn't tell her?"

Hanna made a face, signaling Aria to stop.

"I mean, I live in a big city and I never get the chance to come home to ask around..."

"Em." Aria said. "Paige also lives in the city, the same one as you."

"What?" Emily breathed out.

"She got out early and lived in California for a little bit. Her father got ill so she moved back to this side of the country and now she's running the family company in New York City. Don't you read the papers there? She's always in the news."

Emily asked. "How did you know all that?"

Hanna said. "Em. She's the Monopoly Heir."

Emily made a face, not recognizing what Hanna was referring to. "What?"

Hanna looked at her pointedly.

Suddenly it clicked in Emily's head. "The same socialite you're always talking about?"

"There's only one. It's Paige McCullers."

"How come you never said anything?!"

"And how appropriate is that? Especially in front of Waltz?" Hanna explained. "I thought you knew about it. She's always in the paper! She's literally the person everyone, in that city, talks about. She's kind of a big deal, Em."

Emily shook her head; still don't know how to process the information. How come she never knew this? Paige was living in the same city as her the entire time and Emily never knew!

"I can't...believe this." Emily said, shaken. "What?"

Hanna rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Look, it's an easy miss for you Em. You never cared for gossip or celebrity talk. Plus, we live in a huge city, where there are tons of people so what are the chance that you knew that Paige has been there for the last couple of years?"

"I feel like I've been living under a rock." Emily said, shocked.

"You were! It's more like you've been hustling to get by." Hanna corrected. "You'll always so busy and so focused on yourself that its difficult to find time to relax and do other things. I mean, I know we always found time for girl's night, but for a while there, you were a busy bee and it was hard to make plans with you. You know, small town girl in a big city kind of struggles. "

"I need a drink." Emily said as she stood up abruptly, walked over to the fridge to search for what she was looking for. She needed more than a drink. She needed the entire bottle so she can forget everything she just heard.

 _Fuck._ _I have really been living under a rock!_

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Paige was still looking down at her phone, reading through a couple of important emails. Paige woke up extremely early and decided that a run, around town at 4 in the morning, was her best option to help her relax.

When Paige got out of prison, her sleeping habits were really bad. She had a difficult time falling asleep and when she finally drifted off, she would wake up soaked in sweat. Most of the time, her nightmare consists of previous bad experiences she has encountered while doing her time and once she was awake, she would be afraid to close her eyes again. Therefore, the best solution was to go for a run. It would exhaust her to the point where she would just passed out for a couple of hours.

Paige hasn't been resting well since her arrival to Rosewood; she decided that she should go for 15 miles before returning back to her room. Usually her runs are pretty lengthy, but she wanted to make sure that her run, this time, would really wear her out.

Walking out, without looking up, Paige bumped into someone and knocked a bunch of papers out of their hands.

"I'm sorry." Paige apologized. She bent down to help collect the scattered pieces of paper. Paige pulled out her ear buds and giving the papers to the person, but when she finally looked up, Paige froze. She stood still, staring at the red haired lady.

"Ms. Marin."

"Paige?" Ashley Marin looked at her, surprised. "I haven't seen you in ages. I didn't know that you were back in town!"

Paige smiled shyly. Shit, she really didn't want to run into a familiar face this early in her trip. Now she was scrambling to find ways to dig her self out of this one. What lies should she tell Ashley?

"I'm actually just into town and staying for a brief time. I'm only here for business." Paige said.

"Oh. How have you been? Gosh...when was the last time I have seen you?" Ashley continued, making Paige more uncomfortable standing in the lobby. What if other familiar face spots her? Then her cover would be blown and Paige didn't want that.

Paige smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I need to get this run in because I have somewhere I need to be this evening."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm holding you up." Ashley smiled. "Well, it was great running into you. If you need anything during your stay, let me know."

Paige looked confusingly at Ashley, making the other female smiled again.

Ashley pointed to her nametag. "I'm the manager here."

Paige looked down at her nametag, reading: Ashley Marin. Right underneath was her title, reading: Hotel Manager. Shit, another thing to add some complexity of Paige's stay. Since Paige was staying at the Radley for her entire trip and Ashley is the manager of this establishment, Paige has nowhere to hide. Someone from her past will surely knows she's in town.

"I didn't know." Was all Paige could come up with as she racked her brain to come up with something else to say. "But yes, I will let you know if I need anything else. Thank you."

"It was great running into you, Paige." Ashley said. "I'll see you around."

 _Fuck, I hope not._

Paige thought as she smiled politely and walked away.

Before she could fully walk away, Paige turned her heels and called out for Ashley.

"Ms. Marin!"

"Yeah."

"One thing." Paige said. "Can you not tell anyone that I'm here?"

"Oh?" Ashley looked confused.

"I want to lay low. I need some time to fix up some business and I'll be out of here." Paige explained. "The last time I was in this town, I left with an awful impression. I just don't want to cause any trouble while I'm here."

Ashley nodded, completely understanding where Paige was coming from. "Absolutely. I understand."

"Thank you." Paige turned and jogged out of the doors. She needed to get her business done and get out of town. It's a matter of time before she runs into another familiar face and the last person she wanted to run into was Emily Fields.

* * *

Emily played with her food as Paige still remained on her mind for the rest of the evening. Pushing her potatoes to one side of her plate, Emily absent-mindedly zoned out regardless the conversation that was going on around her.

"You okay, babe?"

"Huh?" Emily answered, looking up at her fiancée.

Kelly put down her fork and turned her full attention to Emily. "Are you okay? You have been quiet since we have arrived. Are you not feeling well?"

Kelly was Kelly. She was always so gentle and caring with her words. Emily met Kelly one Thursday night during Kelly's academy graduation party. It was a big night, Emily remembered. They have closed off a section of the restaurant for Kelly's party and it happened to include Emily's section. It was a busy night as drink orders came in, one after the other, and Emily was having a tough time keeping up.

Emily has only been bartending for six weeks when she landed the job at the Monarch. She was overwhelmed by the flow of the restaurant and usually, she has another person there to give her a hand. However, that night, Brad called off sick leaving Emily to fend for her self.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Emily heard the orders printing as she grabbed a couple more cups with one hand and using her other hand, she threw straws into the line of drinks, waiting on the bar top._

" _Fuck my life." Emily muttered._

 _After successfully, lining up another row of cups, Emily turned to grab the receipts out of the printer. However, someone beat her to it. Standing there in her section stood a brunette girl. She was tall and slender, almost the same build as Emily. Her long dark hair was pulled to one side and she had on an ivory dress that hugged her curves very well._

 _She looked up at Emily and smiled. "Need a hand?"_

 _Where did this girl come from? Emily gulped, feeling suddenly nervous by this unexpected person in her area. The girl was pretty, Emily told herself as she returned a smile._

 _The girl smirked and moved next to Emily, looking down at the bar. "Okay, let's crank them out boss."_

 _When the girl smirked, Emily felt her heart dropped into her stomach. She bashfully turned away, astounded by her reaction. Emily was puzzled. This strange girl suddenly showed up behind the bar and now, all Emily wanted to do was run away and hide._

 _Get it together, Emily!_

 _Emily cleared her throat and found her voice. "Can I see the receipts?"_

 _The girl nodded and hand them out so Emily could read the orders._

" _Um...7 J &Cs. 2G&Ts. And one Pinot." Emily smiled, amused. "Interesting order."_

" _So 7 Jack and Cokes, 2 gin and tonics, and one glass of Pinot?"_

 _Emily looked up, impressed. "Yes."_

 _The other girl winked at Emily. "I'm a quick learner."_

 _Emily felt her face blushed and she looked away, trying to play it off cool. However, she knew she was losing it as she heard the other girl chuckle. Dammit! Even her chuckle is cute! What was happening to her? She has never felt this way in a while, flustered by another girl._

" _Okay, here's the order." The girl called out, lining them up on the bar. "Come and get them boys!"_

 _Emily watched in amazement as each male lined up patiently and waited to grab his drinks._

" _Thanks Cap!" The last boy said, holding up his drink to the sky in a gesture._

 _Emily eyed the other girl, watching her reaction._

 _The other girl smiled and replied. "No worries."_

" _Cap?" Emily asked as she wiped down the counter top. "Like in Captain?"_

 _The other girl nodded. "Yes."_

" _So this is your class?" Emily guessed, still not looking at the girl._

" _Yes."_

" _So I'm assuming it's your celebration since the entire class is composed of guys."_

" _Yes." The other girl smiled, amused with where Emily was going with the conversation._

" _Why are you helping me if this is your party?" Emily asked. "You should be celebrating."_

" _Well, I figured you needed help." The other girl replied._

 _Emily smiled. "I could've handled it."_

" _I'm sure you can, but I saw an opportunity." The other girl said._

" _Which is?"_

" _An opportunity to help out a girl I find super attractive and I couldn't stop staring at...all night." The other girl moved towards Emily. "So it was really a golden moment I couldn't pass up."_

" _I see." Emily turned towards the other girl._

" _I'm Kelly, by the way." She extended a hand, waiting for Emily to take it._

Emily looked over at her father and fiancée. It warmed her heart every time, she sees the two of them getting along. It was very important to her that her parents and her significant other got along. In Emily's book, it was a deal breaker if that was not the case.

When Emily first brought Kelly home to have dinner with her parents, she was beyond nervous. What was Wayne going to say? How was Pam going to react? Is everyone going to hit it off? Or is it going to be disastrous?

Her parents were not difficult people but they have intimated away many of Emily's past girlfriends. Emily really wanted her parents to like Kelly because being together with Kelly gave Emily a feeling that she hasn't felt in a long time and she didn't want her parents to scare Kelly off. She knew that her parents wanted the best for her and sometimes they can come off very demanding, but Emily knew that her parents meant well.

When her parents first met Kelly, her father was the first one to be impressed by Kelly, which caught Emily off guard. She was sure that her father was the more difficult one to warm up to. However, he was thoroughly impressed with Kelly's accomplishments in the law enforcement world. Her mother had her doubts, but as time passed, Kelly warmed up to Pam easily after Pam witnessed how happy Emily was.

"Is it the food, honey? You don't like the roast I made." Pam asked, concerned. "I knew not to change the recipe for it."

"Oh...no, mom." Emily quickly said. "Everything is great. The food is really great. I think I'm just exhausted from the packing and the drive. It's settling down on me."

"Oh honey." Pam said. "You should finish up and rest. A couple more hours of sleep will do you good."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Emily agreed and stood up. "Excuse me."

Wayne looked over at Kelly and said. "We'll find a day and plan this hunting trip. Go and tend to Emily."

"Of course sir." Kelly said, smiling back.

* * *

Paige typed in 'Ashley Marin' into the system and an indicator appeared on the screen.

Paige looked up and nodded subtly, pretending to pay attention at her own meeting, but she wasn't. She was trying to find more dirt on Ashley Marin. It wasn't really dirt, but it was more information that could help Paige filled in the gaps of what has happened in Rosewood over the last seven years.

The screen showed a link and Paige clicked on it. She scrolled down on the page, skipping over useless information before something caught her eye. It seems like Ashley Marin has shares invested in the Radley, as well as Ezra Fitzgerald. They, both, have invested in the hotel since it got renovated.

Impressive, she thought.

Who would have thought about turning that dump into a luxury hotel? It was an abandon building when Paige came to Rosewood. Now Paige was staying in a suite on the top floor on the building. It was a good investment on Ashley and Ezra's part because it was something that Paige would have done if she had an opportunity of flipping commercial real estate.

Paige then typed in Radley in the search bar, wanting more information on this property. It was converted five years ago and sold two years later, doubling it's value. However, the stocks in the management company seems to be having a difficult time keeping afloat as more and more investors has pulled out of the company. Shame, Paige thought. That was a bad sign that the company could potentially float belly up if they can't find more solid financial backing.

"So what do you think, Paige?"

Paige hummed, looking up puzzled. She totally forgot that she was currently in the middle of a weekly meeting with her advisors. Usually, she could last the entire meeting without ever giving an input, but today, one of her seniors asked her a question.

"Um...about what?"

The older gentleman looked disappointed when he had to repeat his statement. "I think our next move should be focused on smaller properties in the city. I mean, properties are hot in Mid town. We go in, put money into some of the buildings, and put it on the market for 15% more than market value. Simple."

Paige looked at the presentation and back at the senior. "And how much of a profit will this move generate for us?"

"I predict an increase of 5% from last year if we purchase a couple of buildings."

Paige nodded, mowing over the proposal. "And how many times have we done this?"

The gentleman looks confused over Paige's question. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure what you mean?"

"How many times have we gone in, fixed something that needed a little repair, and flipped it? When are we going to take risks and take on something that requires a full transformation?" Paige asked. "I want to take more risk and go in after larger projects. I don't want to do these small projects anymore. We have done them and I want to take the company in a new direction."

"Okay." The gentleman said. "What do you have in mind?"

"I've been staying at this hotel and I think with a little bit more money invested in it, we can turn this hotel into something spectacular. Rosewood is one of the fastest growing suburban neighborhoods outside of Philadelphia so why not take advantage of the market? " Paige said. "We'll buy it and transform it to a hotel that offers people more than what it can offer now. We'll redesign the entire interior and add more amenities. We'll gut it and rebuilt a five star restaurant. I also want to put in a lounge, maybe up scale bar in the place. There's so much untapped potential, that it would be stupid on my part to not do something."

The gentleman nodded, following Paige's plan. "It's risky."

Paige turned around and smirked. "You won't win big if you keep playing it safe. It's the first rule of business."

* * *

 _The meadow looked more beautiful than the last time Emily laid in it. The soft grass cushioned her body as she sighed with contentment as a wondering pair of lips peppered her neck. Emily moved her hands, intertwining her fingers in the soft hair as she heard a low hum. She loved that sound. She would be able to recognize that sound anywhere. Emily was sure of it._

 _A hand slid up her arm and tugged it down. The hand slowly closed around her wrist and pinned it on one side of Emily's head. She chuckled as she felt the pressure of the body pressing down on hers. Emily breathed in the intoxicating scent of peaches. The moment was totally bliss._

" _Can we just stay here?" Paige smirked down at Emily, keeping their proximity close._

 _Emily smiled back. She was sure that her facial expression gave away how she felt about Paige's question._

" _Is that a yes?" Paige asked, nuzzling her neck again._

 _Emily snaked her free arm up and wrapped it around Paige's shoulder, pulling the other girl in for a tight squeeze. If only Emily could get her way, she would stay in this meadow with Paige forever._

" _Yes...if only you'll be here with me." Emily said, teasingly._

 _Paige peaked over the other girl and kissed her soundly. "There's no where I would rather be."_

" _Really?"_

" _Really. Where ever you go, I'll be there...if you want me there."_

" _You promise?" Emily always loved hearing that. Especially from some one like Paige, who she knew never show any signs of sweetness to anyone else but her. She was truly the lucky one._

" _Cross my heart." Paige smirked, leaning down to kiss Emily on the lips._

 _Emily smiled and leaned in. "God, I lo..."_

 _Paige stopped, inches away from Emily's face. She knew that Emily stopped in mid sentence and she knew what she has heard, but she wanted to hear it when Emily said it straight to her face. "Go on."_

 _Emily blushed. She knew that she got caught up in the moment and the words just naturally fell out of her mouth. She has tried so hard to hold on to those words for some time now and she was afraid that Paige didn't feel the same way._

" _Nothing." Emily lied, looking away. "I didn't say anything."_

" _You're a liar." Paige chuckled. "Sounds to me you're were going to say those three words."_

" _I wasn't."_

" _You were."_

" _You're hearing things."_

" _Why are you lying right now?" Paige asked, looking down at a frustrated Emily._

 _Emily swallowed. She knew that Paige wasn't going to let this go._

 _Paige inched closer, touching her nose with Emily's. She breathed in deeply, filling her lungs with that delicious smell that she loves so much. She moved a hand up the other girl's neck and cupped one side of her face, making sure Emily won't turn her face away when Paige is talking to her. "I know you feel the same way I do."_

 _Emily swallowed again. Her heartbeat was thumping against her chest as she could feel Paige's breath on her face._

" _And what's that?" Emily whispered, voice trembling as she tightens her hands around Paige's waist._

" _I love you, Emily Fields. So much. And I know you love me too." Paige whispered back tenderly, looking directly into Emily's eyes, searching for a reaction from the girl lying under her._

 _Emily opened her mouth. "I..."_

"Oh shit!"

Emily jolted awake as the combination of the bed bump and a loud voice yanked her back to reality. Emily sat up abruptly, trying to even her breathing as she remembered where she was and realizing that she was only dreaming.

 _It's only a dream._

"I'm sorry, baby. Did I wake you? I didn't mean to. I just kind of hit my foot on the end of the bed here."

Emily buried her face in her hands. She couldn't believe that she just had a dream about Paige. She has not had one of those dreams in a longer time and it shook her that she just had one where she was going to uttered those words that she has never told Paige before.

"Hey. Hey. I'm sorry that I scared you."

Emily didn't know what to say. She just went along with it so she doesn't have to provide the truth "I'm okay. What time is it?"

Kelly sat down on Emily's side. She could clearly see how distressed Emily was. Kelly reached out and tucked a strand on hair behind Emily's ear. She was relieved when she felt Emily relaxing against her touch.

"It's 4:30, baby." Kelly said gently. "Go back to sleep, okay? I'll see you tonight. We're still meeting up with your parents for dinner?"

Emily raked her eyes over Kelly. There was definitely something about a person in uniform. She never thought she was that type, but she couldn't help feeling more attracted to Kelly, especially when the girl was in uniform.

"Yes." Emily said, biting her bottom lip. Her arm wondered around Kelly's neck. "They absolutely adore you."

"Well, I adore them as well." Kelly chuckled, leaning in for a kiss. "But not as much as I adore you."

"Good." Emily smirked, kissing Kelly back passionately. She pulled back and whispered in Kelly's ear. "You know, I always had a thing for you in uniform."

Kelly laughed, pulling Emily's arm down from her shoulder. "I got to run or I'll be late."

Emily pulled back and smirked. "So be late."

Kelly smiled. "Baby, I'm serious."

"So am I." Emily challenged.

"I really want the promotion at work. It would be great for us if I got it while we're moving. A little extra would go a long way. So be a good girl and don't tempt me."

Kelly sighed and stood up because she knew that if she stayed sitting, Emily would have won the challenge and she would be late for work. She bended down and kiss Emily's forehead. "Bye Em. I'll see you tonight."

Emily huffed watching Kelly walk away. She wasn't sure if she was frustrated that Kelly left her hanging or she woke up feeling frustrated and she needed relief. Regardless, it left her with an uncomfortable feeling that she didn't know how to process. Waking up this morning left her feeling breathless. Suddenly she has a dream about Paige out of nowhere and the wave of nostalgia washed over her.

Emily fell back, engulfing in the large bed. It has been seven years and she has happily moved on. So why did she have a dream about Paige in that way? It wasn't even a normal dream. If it were, Emily wouldn't be so bothered by it. But considering what the dream entailed, Emily didn't know how to decipher it.

 _Paige McCullers._

She said in her head as she rolled over to her side.

 _Paige McCullers._

Why are you back in my head, she wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anddd...I'm back!**

 **It was a struggle and thanks to some messages from some of you (you know who you are), I found the motivation to continue to write this story. Thank you for taking the time to message me and supporting the story. It truly means a lot.**

 **So...let's get to it!**

Emily picked up another dishes, with little interest and scanned the barcode. This is non-sense, she thought. Why do people do this when they get married? Walking around the store and scanning materials they don't really need in their life? Do she and Kelly really need three sets of formal dining ware? Or another set of pots and pans? It seems silly to Emily, but Kelly couldn't come with her. So she asked her mother to come and Pam was more than happy to assist Emily on this trip.

"Oh Em." Pam exclaimed. "Look at this pattern on this platter? It's so beautiful."

Emily forced a smile and nodded. "It's quite...lovely. But I don't think I need one any time soon."

Pam pretended to not hear and went ahead with the registering.

Emily sighed. "Mom, can we call it a day already? We have been here for the last couple of hours. I think that is enough with the registering. I feel like we're going to end up with more stuff that we don't need and our space is tiny. We won't have room to store all of these things."

Pam smiled sweetly. "Don't be silly, honey. You want to have a good list so people can have choices to get you the things you want."

"That's the thing. These are things that I might not need."

"You will learn to find needs for them whether you're looking or not. They are handy to have around." Pam coaxed as she reached into her pursue and pulled out her cell phone.

"Your father just texted. He said that Kelly is over the house right now and asked when are we coming home?"

Emily frowned and pulled out her cell phone. Why didn't Kelly just text her?

"Did she text you?" Pam asked.

Emily made a face. "I must have not heard it. She did call and she also left me a text message."

Emily opened the message and it read:

 _Hey, I tried to call._

 _But no luck._

 _Got off early and wanted to see you._

 _Are you at your parents'?_

Emily replied:

 _We're almost done._

 _We'll be there soon._

After sending the text, Emily sighed. She wasn't sure how she felt in that moment. She was not exactly excited or mad. If she was being honest with her self, she has been frustrated with Kelly in the last couple of weeks. And with this simple text, Emily was reminded why she was feeling like this in the first place.

Ever since the engagement, Kelly has been trying to get this promotion she was aiming for. Emily understood why, but sometimes she wished that Kelly wasn't so stubborn. They dated for two years before deciding to move in together, and ever since that step, Kelly has become...distant.

Kelly was still attentive and sweet, but she wasn't around as much and Emily thinks it was the result of the commitment. Kelly has always been one to worry and over think on many issues. She was also responsible and very caution when it came to financial matters. Emily has always known this and she has also known that Kelly was very nervous about Emily's bartending job. She thought it wasn't stable enough and Emily agreed.

Pam placed a hand on her daughter's arm. "What's wrong?"

Emily looked up at her mother and sighed.

"Nothing." She forced a small smile. "Everything will be okay. I'm just thinking too much."

Pam returned a smile. "I know that this seems like a lot and overwhelming at times, but it's all part of the experience."

"I know." Emily said sadly. "I wish Kelly was more involved."

Pam nodded, sympathetically. "That girl is a hard worker. I know she works a lot and is away often. Sometimes that makes you sad and lonely. But Em, she's trying to provide for you and your future. You can't be mad at her for that."

"I know." Emily frowned. "I'm trying not to be, but I can't help but feel like I'm the only one that is making all the decisions. This experience is supposed to bring us closer together. We're supposed to make decisions for our future together."

Pam smiled and placed her hand on Emily's back, smoothing her daughter. "Honey, what's bothering you? Be honest."

Emily sighed deeply. She could fool everyone else, but her mother is the only person who could see straight through her.

Emily started feeling warm tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away, hoping that her mother was not watching her. She looked up and saw her mother, waiting patiently for her to be the next one to speak.

Emily shrugged. "I don't know."

Emily has not even admitted this to her girlfriends, but she has been feeling off ever since moving back to Rosewood. She didn't know what is was, but she feels guilty and it has been irritating her, making her more annoyed with every little thing. Her patience was little and her temper grew. She felt uneasy and she couldn't pinpoint the reason why since everything has been great.

She and Kelly have moved into their home without any issues. Her friends are all back as well. Her parents were close by. Kelly was getting closer to her career goal. What else could she ask for?

"Is this about Kelly? Or your relationship?" Pam asked, concerned.

Emily shrugged. "I don't know."

"Planning the wedding?"

Emily shrugged again.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Pam asked quietly.

Emily sniffed and shrugged. " I don't know."

That was the question Emily has been avoiding for weeks. And hearing her mother ask her, Emily could hear the disappointment in Pam's voice. She could feel more warm tears leaving trails on her face.

"I don't know what's wrong with me? Maybe I'm over thinking everything and it's causing me to have second thoughts. I think that's why I feel so annoyed with Kelly being away so much." Emily exclaimed. "Kelly has been great! Our relationship is at a good place. We haven't fought in a long time and we are happy."

"But...?"

"I feel like I'm not ready."

"To go through with the wedding? Or to marry Kelly?"

"Mom, tell me I'm being silly." Emily pleaded. "Tell me that my thoughts are wrong. Why would I feel this way when I have someone who is great?"

"Oh Em." Pam said. "Only you know the answer to that question."

"What should I do?"

"Give it more time, more thought. Ride it out to see if you're over thinking the wedding or if it's truly how you feel."

"But what if I get it wrong? And Kelly leaves? Then I would have destroyed the best thing in my life."

"Give it more time, Em. Only you can sort out how you truly feel. You will know. And once you know, it would be easier to deal with the situation."

* * *

Pulling her headphones out of her ears, Paige looked down at her phone.

Three missed calls from a strange number she didn't recognize. Maybe it's from Mary? Paige frowned. Why would she still be calling Paige? It has been a couple days since their last encounter and Paige has said that she wasn't interested in investing more time into their relationship. It is whatever it is. To Paige, it was something to pass her time.

Paige sighed.

 _Women!_

Why don't they just accept things for what they are? Why do they always persist on 'talking about?' There's nothing left to discuss. It was casual and Paige preferred it that way.

"Hey, Miss McCullers."

Paige looked up to find a very attractive female, standing behind the bar of the Radley. Paige lifted her eyebrows with interest. How did Paige not notice the bar in the hotel she was staying at for the last couple of days? And who was this beauty, which has her attention for the moment?

Paige made her way to the bar, studying the young female's features as she got closer. Blonde hair. Slim face. Pink lips. Hazel eyes.

So far, so good. Paige thought.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe we have met before." Paige smirked. "But apparently, you know my name and I don't know yours."

The blonde girl smiled and extended her hand. "Stephanie. But everyone calls me Steph around here."

"Steph." Paige took her hand and nodded. "How do you know my name?"

"Well, Ashley has been talking about the new young potential investor, Paige McCullers, for the last couple of weeks and I noticed..." Steph paused and pointed to Paige. "...there was a new face around here. So I figured you had to be Paige McCullers."

Paige smiled, watching the other girl closely. "What if you were wrong?"

"Not possible." Steph placed an empty glass in front of Paige and poured her a drink, whiskey. "I got you to come over, didn't I? So I was not wrong."

Steph splashed it with ginger beer and handed it to Paige.

Paige took it. "Still...there must be hundreds a new faces that come and go around here. So how did you figure out I'm the new young investor?"

Steph leaned over the bar slightly, and smirked. "This is a small town. People do come and go, but we all know each other somehow and in some way. With a face like yours? It's definitely something I would not forget that easily."

Paige looked down at her drink and took a sip. The bitterness took her by surprise, but sweet notes of ginger cut the intensity of the whiskey.

She liked it.

"How's your drink?"

Paige looked up and smiled. "It's good."

"My shift ends at ten...if you want to swing by later. I'll grab a drink with you." Steph said, a subtle smile lay on her pink lips and Paige can't stop staring at them. "I hope I'm not being too forward."

Paige jaw dropped slightly. She was taken back by the directness, but at the same time, she was intrigued.

Paige took another sip of her drink. "No. It's refreshing, actually."

"Paige?"

Paige froze.

"Paige McCullers?"

Paige knew that voice. It was a voice that she wished would never utter her name again. With her back turned against this person, Paige had no choice, but turn around and come face to face with her worst fear.

"Paige McCullers?!" The voice grew with anger. "What the hell...are you doing...back here?"

Paige gulped and turned. Her stomach churned and it made her shake. Her worst fears were standing in front of her and Paige could feel the chills traveling up and down her body as her anxiety shoots through the roof. She just wished that her facial expression didn't give away how she felt as she stood, face-to-face, in front of Shana's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fringe."

Shana's parents have changed a lot since the last time Paige has seem them. Well, Paige briefly looked at them that day at the courthouse. Paige didn't have enough courage to look at them in the face, but she could still remember hearing them crying as she was hauled passed them. She remembered the guilt that weighed on her, not being able to explain what happened to their daughter. Paige felt that it was the least she could do, but she couldn't remember that night even if she tried.

And she has tried.

Paige reminded herself to stay calm and look at the pair's faces. She waited for a response, as she watched Mrs. Fringe trembling and red in the face.

"What...the...hell...are you doing here?!" The older woman demanded.

Paige gulped as she sees Mr. Fringe wrapping his arm around his wife, protectively. They are still upset with her and as they should, for the rest of their lives. They should hate Paige for what Paige has done to their family.

"My wife asked you a question." Mr. Fringe said, his voice full of emotions.

Paige swallowed and nodded. "I'm back on business."

"For how long?" Mr. Fringe asked.

Paige clasped her hands behind her back, fiddling nervously. "Once business is taken care of, I will leave."

Paige opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped herself.

What did she want to say? There was nothing she could say that would fix anything or help heal the pain she caused others. Yet, she felt like she needed to say something to reassurance the pair that she didn't want to cause any trouble.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fringe. I'm sorry." Paige said, sincerely. "For my recklessness and all the pain I have caused to your family."

The older man looked up at her in surprise, mixed with shock and confusion. He squeezed his wife closer to him, as she turned and sobbed in his arms.

"I don't want your apologizes. It will not bring our daughter back to us. It will not fix this vacant space we have in our hearts for Shana." Mr. Fringe said, angrily. "I don't ever want to see your face again. Get your business done and get out of here! The longer you stay, the more you're going to taint our town. You don't belong here, Paige. You never did and people will never forgive you for what you've done years ago."

"Mr. Fringe..." Paige said, wanting to calm the man down.

The couple flinched back and Mr. Fringe yelled. "I don't want to hear it, you fucking murderer!"

The couple dashed out of the area, breezing passed Paige.

Paige stopped in her tracks, hands balled up at her sides. She wanted to cry, right then and there. But she decided not to give in as she quickly and quietly, made her way to the elevators, heading back to her suite.

* * *

Looking down at her hand drawn map, Emily sighed, as she has no idea where to seat Auntie Carol and Uncle Steve. Does she seat them at her parent's table or should she seat them at the 'I-don't-know-who-you-are-but-you're-family' table? She wondered if they would get offended if she did so. Placing the pencil down, Emily wished on nights like these, where Kelly could be around to assist her. Two brains are always better than one, she thought. And right now, her brain was turning into mush.

Five months. It has been five months of wedding planning. She thought if she was closing to home then she would get more help, but she was wrong. She was making all the decisions on her own when they were in the city, and now in Rosewood, she still making them on her own. She now understood why people hire help for an event like this. There is just so much planning that goes into it, Emily felt overwhelmed and frankly, she was not enjoying it anymore. The thought of eloping has crossed her mind on multiple occasions since she had to do this alone. But then Emily thought about it over, and decided against it because of her parents and friends. She wanted to share this day with them as well and to runaway and get hitched would break all of their hearts.

Looking down at the color swatches, Emily sighed. Should she go with mint green and crème? That would be a nice color scheme. Or burgundy and off-white? That color scheme would be nice as well. It reminded her of vintage and rustic. It reminded her of a barn with corrugated metal roofing, just like the one on Hungry Owl Tavern. Emily remembered staring at the illumination of the neon signs as it projects onto the aged coat of burgundy that covered the sides of the establishment. She smiled at the memory, remembering how much she has missed the place since moving away.

Maybe she should stop by sometimes and check it out, see how much it has changed over the last seven years?

Emily frowned, cursing under her breath.

Why was she thinking about the tavern? Whenever she thought about tavern, she remembered that first date with...

 _What the hell, Emily?!_

This needs to stop, she told her self. A couple of weeks has passed since the last time Hanna uttered that name and it has triggered something within Emily. She couldn't even pass by their high school without thinking about Paige somehow. Even the sounds of waves or scent of orange blossom reminded her of Paige. She stopped eating donuts completely because of Paige. Of course, Kelly doesn't know that. She told Kelly, when they first started dating, that donuts made Emily sick. Which in Emily's defense, it wasn't a complete lie. It only made her sick because it made her upset; missing the girl that Emily once thought was her everything.

It's all in the past, Emily. It's not right to have these memories or thoughts while she was planning her wedding to another person. It was not fair to Kelly.

Swallowing the guilt down, Emily turned and grabbed her phone. Quickly looked for the number that she was looking for and clicked on it.

 _Ring._

 _Ring._

"Babe. Is everything okay?"

Emily sighed, relaxed when she heard Kelly's voice on the other line.

"I'm doing better now."

Kelly chuckled. "Is that right?"

Emily chuckled. "Of course. I haven't seen you since this morning. When are you heading home? I could really use your help with the wedding stuff."

"Ah, I see." Kelly teased. "I knew that that was the only reason why you want me home."

Emily shook her head. "No. No. I just...miss you. That's all."

Emily knew that it was somewhat a lie. However, if she just has Kelly around more then maybe her other thoughts would go away. If she just be more attentive to Kelly, then it would really reassure her that this is what she wants. She wants a present, with someone who adores and would never make her sad in any way.

 _Don't chase the past, Emily. It was something a long time ago._

"I'm just teasing." Kelly said. "I miss you too."

"Seriously, when are you heading home?" Emily asked. "I could maybe whip up something for us to eat for dinner?"

"That sounds lovely." Kelly said, sigh. "I would love that very much, but..."

"You can't?" Emily replied, disappointed.

"Babe..." Kelly sighed. "I...shouldn't. I'm making great process, being on everyone's good side. I just don't want to be seen as not dedicated if I just leave early tonight. I don't want to mess this up, you know? It's for us."

Emily nodded. She understood where Kelly was coming from, but the distant was driving her crazy. It seems like Kelly was becoming more and more absent from their daily lives together. Emily didn't like it one bit.

"Listen." Kelly said. "I'm sorry that I haven't been pulling my weight with the wedding planning and you had to do everything alone. Trust me. I truly wish I could be there with you and help you make decisions about our big day together. I'm sorry and I promise that I will when I get this promotion. I'll be less at the station and I will spend more time with you. I promise! This is so close, I can feel it."

Emily felt more guilt now than when she first was on the call. How can she be thinking about another person when Kelly is absolutely devoted to her and is willing to do whatever for them? She felt like a cheater.

"I know." Emily said, quietly. "I'm sorry for making you feel bad about this. I know you're doing this for us."

"I am."

"I know." Emily said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kelly said, relieved that Emily was being so understanding. "So much, you have no idea."

* * *

Buckling the first button on the top of her trouser, Paige stood up and checked her outfit out in the mirror. She decided to go with the black satin button up and a grey plaid pair of pants. It would pair nicely with her black pair of leather Chelsea boots.

She was extremely glad that her luggage of clothes arrived this morning. Paige originally packed for a quick weekend, but since deciding to invest into Radley, her lawyer had to draw up the papers and she was forced to stick around for a little while longer.

Tonight was the night she was going to meet up with Ashley and Ezra. Paige was extremely nervous. She has done many deals before and never once was she ever afraid. This time it was different.

After staying here for a couple of days, she was impressed that Radley was transformed into a resort. And she knew that she had the knowledge to expand, taking the resort onto another level of luxury and innovation. It was a risk, her company seniors hesitated to support. In the end, Paige was able to persuade them to reconsider. And here she was, standing in her biggest potential project. A piece of property that she was determined to elevate and showcase as her first ambitious accomplishment under her ownership since stepping into the role. It would make her grandmother proud, she hoped. Everything she has done since getting out of prison was because of her grandmother.

On her release day, Paige was extremely nervous and anxious. Who was going to be on the other side, waiting for her return back into the real world? She knew maybe Patrick would be waiting for her, if only he wasn't in boot camp, getting ready for his assignment with the Navy. That leaves no one, Paige thought. No one she knew would be waiting for her, once she collect her personal belongings and is escorted toward the exit doors.

To her surprise, her grandmother was there. Paige watched with shock as a tiny, grey haired woman climbed out of her car. One hand giving Paige a delicate wave and the other hand holding onto a cane. Paige hasn't seen her grandmother in a long time, but she remembered that her grandmother always had a thing for pastel dress suits and it made Paige smile as her grandmother stood out with her pink suit on, standing next to her driver and aid.

Because of her grandmother, Paige was able to start over. Her grandmother provided her with shelter, food, a vehicle, money, and endless amount of support. Paige started off slow, working odd jobs at odd hours, getting used to being back into civilian life. Once work became steady, Paige applied to a community college in Buffalo, took a couple of courses. Then it became easier for Paige to feel normal again. She was social, had friends at work and at school, a steady income, and work experience. Then it was time for her to transfer to a university and pick a career. So she chose Stanford and majored in business and property management, hoping to one day, being able to repay her grandmother by helping with the family company.

And here she stood. Owning a major part of the company, once her grandmother retired and decided that Paige was ready. She has no other option beside success. She owed everything to her grandmother and she was not going to disappointment her Grams in any way.

 _Ring._

 _Ring._

"Yeah." Paige answered. "Floor 9? I'll be right down."

* * *

"Thanks again, Steph!" Emily said, walking away from the bar area in the Radley.

Emily has been back in town for a couple weeks, but she was already bored and needed something else to keep her occupied. Wedding planning was driving her crazy and unpacking boxes was becoming an awful task she dreaded. So she had this idea of going back to bartending. It would give her something to look forward to and keep her mind off of Kelly.

They have been not getting along, always battering each other. Emily knew that Kelly was stressed and that she was frustrated. Maybe the wedding was putting too much pressure on the both of them. Maybe they were spending too much time apart. Maybe their focuses were on different things so they can't afford time to discuss pending issue, like the future. Emily doesn't know what it is, but she did not like it. She never liked arguing with Kelly or being upset by her. So in order to take care of her stress, she wanted something mindless to do and bartending is perfect. It's easy and she gets to meet a lot of people, an aspect of the job, she truly enjoys.

"Emily?" Aria called out.

Emily looked around and found the girl sitting at a side table in the lobby area of the hotel. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Aria stood up and hugged the raven-haired girl before answering. "I'm waiting for Ezra."

"What are you doing here?"

Emily smiled. "I just talked to Steph and asked her if she needs help bartending. She said yes so I'll start tomorrow."

"How does Kelly feel about that?"

"I haven't told her yet." Emily cleared her throat and wanted to change the subject. She looked around, searching for Aria's half. "Where's Ezra?"

"He's in a meeting on the ninth floor." Aria said eagerly.

Emily gave Aria a quizzed look.

The ninth floor at the Radley is a floor the public doesn't get access to. Originally, when the Radley was getting converted, the ninth floor was one large space; no rooms were ever put on the floor. So when Ezra and Ashley came in, they though it would be neat to covert it into a secret floor. They can have meetings or host parties if they wish. So far, they have been only hosting big meetings there.

"He'll text me when they're done and I'll go up there?" Aria added. "Want to come?"

Emily shrugged. "Sure. I'll come up for a little while."

"Aria! Emily!"

Both of the girls turn toward the voice, found Hanna moving toward where they were standing.

"Hanna?" Both girls said in unison, confused.

Hanna smiled wide where she stopped in front of them. "Guys! We need to celebrate!"

"We do?" Aria asked, looking back to Emily.

Emily just shrugged. She has no idea what Hanna was talking about.

"We do!" Hanna said out of breathe, walked pass the girls and towards the elevator doors.

"Hanna! Wait! What is this about?" Emily chased after the blonde girl, who was clearly was too excited to stop and explain to her friends what is going on.

The blonde girl spun around and clasped her hands together. "My mom just told me...an hour ago...that she's going have a very important meeting with someone who has a lot of money. Money that they want to invest into this place. They want to make it bigger and better!"

"That's great!" Emily said, happy for Ashley and Ezra.

When they first took over the place, it was abandon and no one wanted it. They both took a chance and transformed it into a great hotel. It has brought a lot of attention to Rosewood, naming it as a destination spot. Ultimately, it brought great business to the little town. However, Emily also knew the financial strain that was hidden from outsiders. The truth was Ashley and Ezra needed help to run the place. It did well, but business has dropped a little bit and they have run out of ideas on how to improve it.

"Right?! Imagine how much better this place could be with a little bit more money." Hanna exclaimed. "That is why...this... calls for a celebration and you guys know me. I love a celebration and some bubbly."

"Hanna. The bar is that way." Emily chuckled and pointed to the bar area, which was in the far left side from where they were standing.

"I know. But I already told Steph to bring three bottles of champagne up to the ninth floor in 15. So we need to make our way up there now." Hanna rolled her eyes dramatically, tapping her foot impatiently and watching the lit numbers as the elevator traveled down to the main floor.

"Hanna, we can't go up there yet. They are still in the meeting." Aria said, placing a hand on her friend's arm.

"It should be over by now. Plus don't you want to meet this mysterious someone? Someone who is extremely wealthy who wants to invest in a place like this?"

Hanna asked. "I don't know about you, but I'm curious."

The elevator door ding open and the blonde female swiftly hopped in before her friends got a chance to stop her.

Aria and Emily looked at each other. Should they follow suit? They, both, knew better than to barge into a meeting, let alone a big deal meeting like this one.

Hanna looked up and scoffed. "Guys, come on."

Aria sighed and Emily knew that they were going to hop into this elevator and go to the ninth floor. Once they're there and the elevator opens, there is no turning back.

* * *

Ezra finished signing his signature and capped the pen. He pushed himself away from the table and smiled. "Well, it's official. Welcome on board, business partner."

Ezra held out his hand at Paige.

Paige couldn't contain her smile while taking his hand and shaking it. Who would have thought that years later, she would become business partners with her high school lit teacher.

"Thank you, Mr. Fitz."

"Ezra." He frowned. "Come on, Paige. Drop the formalities."

"Sorry." Paige said, tugging her hands in her pockets.

She knew that she could only keep talking about business for so long. They have spent the last 45 minutes, talking about the contract and the work that are going to take place. It has been strictly about work until now. They have agreed, shook hands, and signed all the paper work. They're done. Eventually, they would small talk about things and Paige was not too keen on the idea.

Ezra studied Paige, not sure where to go from here.

When Ashley first told Ezra that Paige was back in town, he was surprised. Because he rarely hear Aria talk about Paige so he just assume that none of the girls have kept in touch with Paige since high school, which made him feel sympathy for the girl. She went through an unthinkable tragedy and to not have her friends around after...Ezra can't imagine what Paige might have felt.

The awkwardness did not go missed by Ashley as she moved towards the phone and said. "I'm going to tell them to bring us some champagne."

Ezra nodded, smiling small and appreciates the space Ashley gave them.

"How have you been, Paige?" Ezra asked cautiously.

Paige smiled small. "I'm good. I've been away for so many years, that now coming back here... it feels different...but yet the same."

Ezra understood what Paige meant. "Some things never change. This town is one of them."

Paige chuckled. "How is Aria? And you guys? What have you been up to?"

"Um...we lived in Los Angeles for a bit and it was great. But it wasn't us, you know? The book was turning into a movie so moving out there was an experience. Since the release of the third book, we moved to Boston and currently working another novel together."

"Los Angeles is not for everyone. I understand."

"What about you? You are..." Ezra struggled to find the next word because he didn't want to cross boundaries where he was not sure where they laid.

"Here?" Paige finished.

"That's not what I mean by asking that." Ezra flustered while trying to explain himself.

"I know." Paige said, smiling. "Don't worry. I know what people must be wondering right now since I have return. The whole what-when-where-why thing."

Ezra smiled, waiting for Paige to answer.

"The whole prison experience was not a walk in the park. That's for sure. I struggled...but I really wanted to get out of there sooner. So I worked really hard and maintain good behavior. They called it: exemplary compliance with institutional disciplinary regulations." Paige chuckled. "I then went onto a parole hearing and got out way earlier than my sentence."

"Wow. That's incredible, Paige." Ezra said. "I can't imagine."

Paige shrugged. "Prison? I wouldn't recommend it."

"Noted." Ezra laughed.

He waited, he wasn't sure if he should let Paige know that Aria was downstairs waiting for him and there is a chance they get to meet if Paige heads down as well.

"Do the girls know you're...here?"

Paige frowned and reached into her pockets. Her phone vibrated and Paige looked at it. It was a call she has been waiting for.

"Excuse me." Paige whispered.

Ezra smiled.

"They should be up soon with the champagne." Ashley walked back into the room, anxious. She hoped that they had some time to catch up.

"Great." Ezra said, as he got his phone out and started to text his wife.

 _Ding._

Ezra looked at Ashley, amazed. "That was fast!"

Ashley was amazed as well as she mirrored the same facial expression as Ezra. They both walked toward the elevator doors, only to stop dead in their tracks when they spot three familiar females making their way into the room.

Ashley went into panic mode, but she had to handle this with her composure intact. And Ezra knew as well that he had to play along cautious because suddenly the situation just became a high stake situation.

"Girls." Ashley said. "We're in the middle of a very important meeting."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Come on mom. We know how to handle ourselves professionally. We won't cause any trouble for you."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Marin. We'll just wait for you guys in the lobby." Emily smiled apologetically, looking back and forth between the two.

"Yeah, we'll have the champagne brought downstairs for you guys." Aria said, looking at her husband.

Ezra smiled, but didn't say anything.

"That's okay. I already have a bottle coming up." Ashley said.

Hanna scoffed. "So did I! Mom, let us stay and celebrate with you. I know how important this meeting is for your guys. We just want to be here for you guys, that's all."

Ezra sighed as he took his wife's hand. He knew that they weren't going to leave anything soon. So how ever this situation is going to turn out, they just have to deal with it.

"So we're staying." Hanna announced. "And I want to meet this mysterious business investor."

Ashley corrected. "Business partner."

"What... I thought it's only an investor?" Aria asked. "What happened?"

"Well...the investor turned out to be too good to be true so we offered a large role in the company: partners." Ezra said, cautiously picking out his words.

"Well, regardless investor or business partners. I would still like to meet him." Hanna said, putting her purse down on the table.

Ezra was so uncomfortable that he knew his wife was able to read it off his face.

Ashley cleared her throat and said. "You might. She'll be right back."

"She?" Hanna exclaimed excitedly. "Holy shit...then I must really meet this person."

"You meet her before." Ezra said under his breath, only heard by Aria. The pixie girl turned and gave him a look. Ezra smiled awkwardly.

"I apologize about that. It was..."

Emily gasped at the sound of that voice. Her heart beat rapidly; as it dove straight into the pit of her stomach, caused her to shake subtly. Her palms were clammy and she could feel cold chills running down the back of her neck. She was shocked...but excited at the same time to hear that raspy voice. Then she became confused and afraid because if this was the person, she thought it is. Then she is not ready to come face-to-face with this individual. She then became angry on why this person is even here in the first place.

"Holy shitttt." Hanna said loudly.

It was all Emily heard to cause her to turn and look to see who it was.

Paige inhaled sharply as she wanted to pass out on the spot. She clenched her jaw and jammed both of her hands back into her pockets instantly. Seven years later and the sight of Emily Fields still made her feel breathless. Time has done nothing, but grace Emily with more beauty.

It felt as if a time portal opened up, past memories came pouring out and engulfed Paige completely. She could remember the way their hands fitted together, how sweet Emily's kisses were, and what the loft above the Brew meant to her. She has buried all these things deep down for so long and all the memories are breaking her heart once again. She forgot where she was and what she was doing. All she knew that she couldn't seem to find her breathe with Emily Fields gawking back at her.

"Paige McCullers?" Aria asked quietly.

"Yes, she's our new business partner."

"Wow, she's back." Hanna said. "This is fucking weird."

"Hanna!" Ashley scolded, not wanting her daughter to be caught up in the between.

Paige swallowed hard. She had to keep her composure and at the same time, make a swift exit. She can't be in the same room as Emily Fields. She was not ready.

Paige sighed and made her way toward them.

 _Compose yourself, Paige._

She smirked and greeted Hanna. "I guess it is. It has been awhile, Hanna. I see you...are still you."

Hanna smiled back and shrugged. "I can't help it."

Paige turned and greeted the bambi-eyed girl. "Aria."

"So good to see you again." Aria said, sincerely.

Last, but not least. Paige mustered all she had to not crack being this close to Emily again.

 _Relax, Paige. She left you! Remember that!_

"Emily."

"Paige." Emily breathed out.

It came out soft and sweet, almost like an ocean breeze. Paige clenched her jaw, refusing to show any other emotion beside be neutral.

Emily wanted to cry as she continued to look at Paige. The girl hasn't changed one bit. She does look thinner, but all of her features were all the same as when they once were in high school. Paige still had auburn hair that fell to her shoulders. Her jaw line was more prominent. Her shoulder were slender yet strong. She still knows how to wear the hell out of a dress shirt and dress pants with heels. Her eyes were more intense as they gaze at her for a brief second.

Her eyes can still make Emily extremely vulnerable, after all these years. Paige torn her eyes away and turned to her business partners.

 _I need to get out._

"Ezra. Ashley. I'm sorry but I have to go meet a new tenant right now. My lawyers will come by tomorrow and pick up the documents. We'll schedule a day to go over the plans and we'll go from there." Paige said, pulling out her phone and pulling up her calendar. "Let's do Thursday? Say noon?"

"Great." Ezra and Ashley both agreed.

Paige then pulled up her recent call log on her phone. She was purposely trying to look busy so she doesn't get the chance to look up again. If she did, then she knew she would automatically lock eyes with the raven-haired beauty and she can't do that right now.

"Great." Paige said, focusing her eyes to stay low as she quickly walked pass the other three girls.

Emily turned when Paige walked pass her. A familiar scent lingered in the air. It was faint, but Emily could still pick it out. It was the smell of citrus. It made her heart throb harder. She wanted to stop the other girl, but she was too afraid to. Why did Emily want to stop her? Was there something Emily wanted to say?

But what? What did Emily want to say after all these years? She wanted to call out to the other girl, but she couldn't find her voice. She felt numb. Did this just happen? Did Paige McCullers just reappear back in Rosewood? Did Paige McCullers reappear back to her life?

Paige was different. Emily could feel it. The way she moved and the way she talked, Paige was more confident than Emily remembered. Paige was cool, but she was also cold. Emily couldn't read her. Maybe Emily was over thinking it because Paige refused to hold her stare. Or Paige was ignoring her. Maybe that's why Paige didn't say anything else beside her name. But why? Emily wanted to know. Why can't Paige just look at her and be casual? Why be so cold towards her?

Paige, perhaps, didn't care. She thought.

Emily watched Paige as she entered into the elevator and turned, leaning against the railing on the back of the elevator wall. She watched thoroughly as the other girl, tucked her phone away. Emily held her breath, waiting for the other girl to look up.

Maybe Paige really didn't care. She thought.

Paige hung her head low, one arm bracing the railing and her foot tapping against the floor. She wanted to look up and see that girl, the one who has haunted her for so long. Emily was so close, yet Paige felt so foreign standing there among the people she once knew.

Paige felt conflicted.

She felt compromised.

She felt torn.

 _Why isn't the door shutting yet?!_

Going against her better judgment, she looked up and immediately found those warm brown orbs staring back at her. Just when the realization that Emily was watching Paige the entire time dawn on her, the door slowly closed.

 _Fuck me._

 **Let me know what you think! Until next time...cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm sorry for the long wait time, but here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Paige ran her hand through her hair. She trembled as she took a deep breath to calm herself. It was around 7:30 in evening and it was brisk outside already. She pulled her jacket closer to her. She wasn't sure if the weather was causing her to shake or the fact that she just ran into her ex-girlfriend.

Relax, her told her self.

Paige stopped and squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to calm down.

She hated not being able to control her feelings whenever it came to the other girl and this moment has proven that. No matter how long Paige has tried to work on herself, it seems that Emily can appear and undo all of her efforts of the last couple of years.

 _Remember. Emily left you, Paige. She left without saying anything during a time you needed no one else beside her. You needed her and..._

 _She. Left. You._

Paige exhaled, relieved when she slowly got a grip on her emotions.

 _She left you._

Paige exhaled one more time before looking around to see how far she got away from the Radley. It has seemed that Paige walked for a while because she was standing in front of where she needed to be anyways.

From the outside, the store had a cute façade. There were two white bay windows on each side of a teal door and the windows were not considered to be small either. It will bring in a lot of natural lighting for the business owner of this space. The space have been vacant for so many months, but when she found out that Kelly was interested in the space, Paige decided to help the other girl out and make it easier for the other girl by offering her a lower rent rate.

Peeking through the window, Paige could see a dim lighting illuminating the back room. Maybe Paige can find the other girl inside? Paige knocked on the glass and stepped back. She saw a figure approaching the front door, and when it turned out to be Kelly, Paige gave a wave.

Kelly opened the front door and sighed. "Hey! That was quick."

Paige nodded. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you're happy with the space."

"That's nice." Kelly smiled.

"Well, I'm a nice landlord." Paige replied. "Very accommodating."

"Come on in." Kelly waved. "Sorry it's a tad messy around here."

"No worries." Paige said. "It's been like two days. You can't possibly have everything done in that amount of time."

"Tell me about it." Kelly huffed; placing both hand on her hip and looked around.

Paige quietly observed the girl before her and then asked. "Ever own a business before?"

"Is it obvious?"

Paige nodded. "Yeah."

Kelly said, "I thought it was a good idea, you know, surprising my fiancé with the café of her dreams. But now I don't know where to beginning or what to do for that matter. It's picking up at the station and I have to split my time between there and here. I thought this was going to an easier process. Maybe I bit off more than what I can chew."

It didn't go missed by Paige. She was taken back by the pronoun _her_.

"I know. I made a big decision without her, but I thought this would be my gift to her. It was a spontaneous decision. I was walking around that one night and I found this space. Then you found me. So I thought that it was meant to be. This space was meant for us." Kelly exclaimed, stressed. "Oh god. What if I mess this up?"

"Okay." Paige said, amused by the other girl's rambling. "We'll take one step at a time. Tell me about her vision."

Kelly pondered for a while and tried to recall certain memories where her fiancée told her about her dream cafe. "Well...she wants an open floor plan."

"Okay." Paige said, encouraging the other girl to continue.

"She wants..."

" _I would like an open floor plan. One side is the counter tops and the other side is lined to tables and chairs." Emily exclaimed excitedly, as they strolled downtown._

 _Paige watched as Emily described to her what her vision is for her business one day._

 _Paige squeezed their laced hand, and encouraged. "What else?"_

" _I would like white walls with white tile mosaic patterns on the lower half of the walls. I like the wooden cabinets with the concrete slate on top. I want a chalkboard menu with an aged wood frame that span the entire wall. I like glass! A lot of them. I want seating by the window so patrons can people-watch from within. I would like a lot of seating in the space, where people can enjoy their beverages and be comfortable."_

 _Paige just smiled, thinking about the vision Emily was sharing with her. She would love to see Emily's dream come true one day and she hoped that she would be there, supporting Emily all the way._

" _What do you think?" Emily asked quietly, peeking over to look at Paige. "It's silly, isn't it?"_

 _Paige smirked and placed a kiss on the back of Emily's hand. "It sounds lovely. I can't wait to see it."_

 _Emily fought back a smile as the words plucked at her heartstrings. Paige always had a talent of saying the perfect thing at the perfect time. She stopped the other girl and wrapped her hand behind Paige's neck, looking thoroughly at the auburn hair girl in front of her._

 _God, I love you. Emily thought and didn't say._

 _Like natural instinct, Paige placed both hands on Emily's hips and pulled the_

 _raven-haired girl in closer. They were wrapped up in each other in downtown, on the public streets, but Paige didn't care. She looked back at Emily and tucked a loose piece of hair behind the other girl's ear._

" _What?" Paige asked after while. Emily hasn't said one word and it made Paige nervous._

 _Emily smiled coyly. "I...um..."_

 _Paige furrowed her eyebrows, worried. "What's the matter?"_

 _Emily tried again, "I...I'll make you a section in the café where you can come and hang out all day. It will only be for you."_

" _Well now." Paige ticked her head to one side and smirked. "It sounds like I have to come and visit you as often as I can."_

" _Everyday." Emily retorted._

" _Everyday?" Paige frowned. "Isn't that too often?"_

" _So you don't want to see me everyday?" Emily challenged._

" _No. That's not what I meant." Paige said with caution. "Would I be a distraction to your business?"_

" _No, not for my business. Only to me." Emily said with a smile. "But I don't mind. Beside what else would you be doing if not visiting me?"_

" _I'm not clingy, you know?" Paige forged being offended. "But I hate the feeling of being apart from you."_

 _Emily rolled her eyes playfully. "I know."_

 _Paige chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. It was the truth. Paige hated being apart from Emily. Every time, they're apart, Paige gets this void in her chest that arches and she hates it._

" _You're so smart."_

" _I know."_

" _And you're not modest."_

 _Emily shrugged._

" _Now tell me your vision for this room that is mine."_

" _Well, I was thinking about wood palette wall..._

"...and of course, wood palette walls for her office." Kelly said. "It would be in the back, tucked in the back so she can have her privacy."

Paige nodded, frowned on how similar this version is to the one from her memory.

"Does it sound impossible?" Kelly also frowned, as the auburn haired girl didn't response. "I knew it! I'm screwed!"

Paige smirked when an idea formed in her head. She mauled it over, debating if it was a smart move or a waste of time. _What the hell?_ Paige thought. She needed the distraction anyways. Maybe this idea would take her mind off of Emily.

"No. You're not." Paige cleared her throat, dismissing the de jevu feeling in her guts and said. "You're in luck again. Interior design is also something else I'm good at. I will help you making this vision possible. Think of it as a gift from me to you and your fiancé's."

* * *

When Emily asked Steph to give her more hours, Emily didn't anticipate the

later-hours-of-the-night type of hours. She didn't mind it especially when it served its purpose, taking her mind off of wedding planning. However, it was also giving her more things to think about.

Not things...more time to think about one particular person: Paige McCullers.

Since that day, the encounter, Emily has been walking around without her brain. She went home that evening locked herself in her apartment and cried all night. For what reason, she couldn't explain. Was she mad at herself or the fact that Paige was being cold towards her? Emily had no idea. She knew that it started something and that scared her even more. Something deep down inside made her stirred and she was afraid of the effects.

Aria and Hanna stopped by the next morning to check up on her, but she told them to give her some time to process everything. Everything seems to be falling apart. It was dramatic for her to feel this way, but however she couldn't help it. Kelly and her just recently moved. Kelly has been more distant than ever, always spending time at the station. Emily was even questioning if they're ready to be married and now this. In the mist of everything, Paige happened. Really, Emily wasn't sure what to process or how to process.

 _Paige McCullers._

Up until recently, she has thought about that name.

Up until recently, Paige started showing up in her dreams.

Up until recently, she came face to face with the auburn girl and Emily realized that the other girl still have an effect on her. Seeing Paige's face made Emily feel uneasy. She can't really put her finger on it, but it made her feeling anxious. She felt paralyzed looking into those brown eyes again.

For the past couple of days, even Kelly noticed on how preoccupied Emily has been, but Emily just dismissed it. It was nothing, she would say. Kelly would reply with a smile and they both would carry on with their days.

Since moving back to Rosewood, Emily's schedule has been the same every single day. It was a little bit predictable for Emily's taste, but it was temporary. Emily would start her day with breakfast at her parents' house, casually chatting about her parents' friends and when their next trip is going to be. Then her mother and Emily would continue with the wedding planning for the next couple of hours. Emily would then return home and complete a couple of house chores here and there. She would then head into work around eight and remain there until closing hours.

It has been a couple of days since she has seen Paige. She tried to dismiss the feeling of wanting to see Paige again. Emily wasn't sure why. Maybe she wanted to talk things out? But why? Get closure? It was not a good idea, she told herself. Just stay distracted and the thought will go away. Paige will go always. The urge of wanting to reach out to Paige will go away. It was easier said than done. Every night, Emily couldn't seem to bury the thought, as she would see Paige walk by periodically. Emily knew that Paige was not entirely unavoidable, but she didn't think that she would see Paige almost every single night.

When it was busy at the bar, it would get so busy and Emily's shift will breeze by without Emily realizing what time it was. However, when it's slow, it would drag and there were only so many glasses Emily could polish before she got bored. And tonight was one of those nights.

After putting away all the glasses, Emily decided to wipe all the alcohol bottles down and placed them back on the shelves. She wiped down the counter and replaced all new candles in each section of the bar area. Placing the last candle, in it's jar on the table, Emily looked up at the sound of the elevator.

Paige was always dressed to the nine, every time Emily gets a glimpse. Emily has only seen the other girl in a business wear, not once in casual attire. Paige always wore her hair up and always wore the same pair of Chelsea boots. Emily noted.

 _Maybe they were Paige's favorite?_

As Emily has a predictable routine so did Paige.

When Emily begins her shift, Paige would be coming out of the elevator with contractors or vendors. An hour later, Paige would come down and greet more people and head back up to the ninth floor. After shaking their hands and ending the meeting, Paige will go back into the elevator and go back up. When it gets closer to 8 or 9pm, Paige will come down and making her way over to the restaurant for dinner. Some nights, Paige ate alone. Other nights, she had company.

Tonight, Paige had company. Emily couldn't help herself but continued to watch the pair from across the space. Paige smiled as she approached the other girl. She was tall and petite. She had blonde hair and large blue eyes that Emily could see from where she was standing. She was wearing a dark grey dress. It was long, but revealing in the front. The girl was pretty, Emily thought, but obviously desperate.

She wondered how they knew each other.

Emily notices the body language, as both people seemed to be deep in conversation. Paige kept her distance, but she was not guarded. Leaving it vulnerable for the other girl to move into position and placed her hand on Paige's upper arm, leaning more into Paige's space. Emily furrowed.

 _Wow! The girl is pathetic._

Emily saw Paige smiled politely and whispered something into the other girl's ear, causing the other girl to grin. Emily felt a ping. She wasn't sure if it's because she felt uncomfortable or what. But when she felt her face burning up, she had to look away.

 _Breathe, Emily. What's wrong with you?_

Emily frowned even more. This was not okay. She was just observing a couple, nothing odd about it. But yet, she felt somewhat uncomfortable knowing that the couple was Paige and another girl.

Ahem.

Emily looked up and stopped. She was going to greet the customer, but when she saw that that customer was no other than Paige, she froze.

"Hey." She managed to say.

Paige surveyed the raven-haired girl and smiled thin. She didn't want to come all the way to the bar to grab drinks, but since her date and her were standing in the lobby, this was her closest option.

"Can I get a martini?" Paige said, acting cool as much as possible. "And I'll have a scotch, please."

Emily smiled politely, but awkwardly. "Of course."

Emily grabbed a glass and set it on the bar. She grabbed a shaker and put some ice in it. She looked at Paige's date, who was standing idly in the lobby, and then back at Paige. Paige took out her phone and was preoccupied by it. Maybe she was checking on something. Maybe she was just pretending, Emily suspected. Paige was so close, yet Emily could feel the other girl's cold wall still there since their first encounter.

Paige tucked her phone away, curious by Emily's behavior. "Can I have the scotch first, please?"

Emily nodded. "Yes, of course."

Emily stopped what she was doing and grabbed a short glass, placed it on the bar. She briefly glanced at Paige as she turned around to grab the bottle of scotch. Paige was leaning against the bar coolly, but she looked distracted as she stared into the lobby with a frown on her face.

Emily turned around with a bottle. She also felt like she should say something to ease the awkwardness that was hanging around them in the air so she asked. "Is there a specific brand you care for?"

Paige sighed and turned to look at Emily. "Whatever you have is fine."

Emily nodded, smiling back at Paige even though she felt the annoyance behind Paige's response. She poured Johnny Walker into the glass and gently pushed it towards Paige.

"Thanks." Paige muttered and took it.

In one swift drink, Paige downed the drink, causing Emily to watch her closely. Paige held the liquid in her mouth before swallowed it, letting it burn while traveling down her chest. She breathed in deeply, enjoy the oak notes that were left on her tongue. It made her feel more at ease, more relaxed. Her mind was less overwhelmed with thoughts and Paige began feeling better.

Paige pushed the glass down towards Emily and said. "Another one, please."

Ever since being back to Rosewood, Paige found it hard not to let her mind wander back to familiarities. She did a couple times toy with nostalgia. It was great, remembering all her favorite places years ago. It brought her smiles throughout her morning jogs. However, since running into Emily, her mind has done nothing but haunt her with memories of her past relationship.

Paige knew that there was a chance she couldn't have escaped encountering Emily. Eventually they will have to meet, but Paige didn't anticipate how much Emily affected her. Paige didn't like it. In fact, she hated it. She frowned when Emily pushed another scotch towards her.

Paige said, low. "Thank you"

Emily just nodded. She didn't know what else to say. By the mannerisms of Paige and how the auburn hair girl has been avoiding her eye contact with her, Emily could tell that Paige didn't want to engage in a conversation with her. She didn't want to push so she returned to her next drink, the martini.

While Emily was busy making the other drink, Paige debated to look up at the

raven-haired girl. Paige tapped on her glass, toying with the idea. What will that do? Paige thought. It's going to do nothing for Paige, but make her out to be a creepy ex gawking at her ex-girlfriend from a close distance. Paige took a sip of her drink and set it down gently in front of her. With the drink in her system, she decided to go for it. With Emily standing so close, Paige just wanted to see if time changed that girl in front of her.

Emily still has the long luscious hair Paige remembered, always loosely curls. The girl was a tad skinny than when she was in high school. Her face still looked the same, but some of her features are finer. Paige also noticed a little frown appearing on the other girl's forehead every time Emily looked down. It looked as if Emily was mad, however maybe it was her concentration look. Maybe it was a habit Emily possibly could have developed, as Paige didn't remember Emily ever doing that before. She let her eye rake down Emily's feature slowly, taking in all the features that haunted her in many of her dreams. Emily is just beautiful. Paige concluded. She was when she was eighteen. And now years later, she is still the most beautiful woman Paige has ever seen.

"Hey. What is taking so long?" A hand snaked up behind Paige's neck and stay there, forcing Paige turn towards the person.

Paige smirked and lied for not returning to her date as soon as possible. She stalled and she knew it. "Sorry. I had to answer some emails."

Emily quickly finished up the drink and placed it on the bar. She looked up at the couple and felt awkwardness flush over her as she observed the blonde girl standing really close to Paige, draping her arm over Paige's shoulder.

"Always working hard and no play with you." The blonde said with a sly smile. "No wonder why my father likes you very much."

Paige slid the martini towards her date, but the blonde girl ignored, whispering into Paige's ear.

There it is again. The ping sensation returns in her chest, making her turning away quickly. Emily forced herself to contain her coolness, refusing to be a nerves wreck in front of Paige and her date.

"Can we get out of here?"

Emily didn't turn around as she tried to look really busy. She quickly grabbed another glass to wipe so she can distract herself from eavesdropping on their conversation.

"What's the rush?" Paige answered. "The show doesn't start until one more hour."

"I think...we should skip the show."

Paige smirked slowly as the blonde flashed her a seductive grin, pulling her out of her seat.

Emily still didn't turn around. She could feel her ears turning red and the feeling of uncomfortable was beginning to become unbearable. Her heart was beating hard, as she suddenly became irritated. She could see her knuckles turning white from holding the glass too tight. She swallowed and shut her eyes. _Why are you so worked up?_ Emily thought. _This has nothing to do with you!_

Paige knocked on the bar. "Can you just add these drinks to my room?"

Emily didn't turn around. She just nodded and waved dismissively. "Will do."

When Emily could hear the couple laughing from across the lobby, she had enough courage to turn around. She looked at the drinks. Paige finished hers, but the martini was still there, untouched. She looked up and watched the couple, realizing that maybe she was irritated. But why? Paige barely said anything to her, nothing that would have offended her. But Emily couldn't shake this feeling.

The elevator dinged as the couple embraced and fell into the opened doors. She looked up again, seeing Paige pushing the blonde girl against the wall before the doors closed. Emily sighed, realizing what it was in her chest.

 _Fuck. I'm jealous._

* * *

The next few days were awkward for Paige. She knew that heading over to the bar, that one night, and casually ordered drinks from Emily, was going to be a bad idea. But she dared herself to. She wanted to see push her limits. In order for Paige to know that there is nothing left, she has to feel nothing when being that close to Emily.

She was wrong.

There was something. It was something that nagged at her since that night. Paige did everything in her power to dismiss it, but she couldn't do it. When Paige woke up the next morning and the blonde girl was in her bed, she couldn't help by wonder what this feeling meant and why she just can't seem to get a grip on her thoughts.

 _Emily left you._

 _Remember that._

 _Emily left._

Granted, having a gorgeous blonde in her bed did distract her for the night, but she felt like an ass when she woke up the next day. Paige did what she does best, charmed the girl and brought her breakfast in bed. After all, Lucy's father is one of Paige's most reliable investors. So if Lucy is happy, then Paige was sure Lucy's father is happy and Paige was going to make sure Lucy stayed happy. Paige knew that she was leading Lucy on and she felt bad, but Paige did, somewhat, enjoyed the blonde girl's company, after hours of course.

Out of obligation, Paige agreed to take Lucy out again, two more time. Both times, the night would end the same way, Lucy spending the night in Paige's suite. Paige didn't mind, but she was getting the feeling that perhaps Lucy was becoming attached and Paige didn't need that. She didn't want that. Paige only liked the distraction part of relationship and nothing more.

With Lucy still in her bed, Paige plugged her buds into her ears as she waited patiently for the elevator doors to open. She looked down on her watch.

 _4:55 am._

Perfect she thought. Paige always tried to fit in a run before starting her business meetings and 5 am has been her favorite time to do that. At early hours in the morning, the streets in Rosewood didn't get lively until 9 to 9:30 so it gave Paige plenty of privacy as she would run through the town.

 _Ding._

Paige breathed in deeply as she walked out of the elevator, only to stop in her tracks when she saw a familiar pair of eyes, glared at her as he approaches her. Paige gulped as she pulled the buds out of her ear.

"Mr. Fields." Paige said in a low whisper.

Wayne looked the same as Paige remembered. The only difference was that Emily's father has aged significantly. He looked a lot skinnier and his hair was fully grey. He had the same pair of intense beady eyes that terrified her every time she would look into them. Wayne Fields has always been one person Paige didn't want to cross when she was younger and now it seems that it hasn't changed. Paige was still intimidated by the older man.

"So it's true?" Wayne said as he got closer to Paige. "You're really back?"

Paige just stood still. She didn't know what to make of it. The last time, Paige ever talk to Wayne was when he told her that Emily has left for Haiti. She wasn't sure why Wayne looked so upset, but she can only assume that it might have to do with protecting Emily.

"I..." Paige started, but then only to be cut off by Wayne.

"When Fred told me that he and his wife saw you here, I didn't believe him. I thought to myself, the McCullers has moved on and out of this town of ours. There was no way Paige would come back especially after everything she has done to this town. And here you are."

"Mr. Field, I..."

"I really don't want to hear what you have to say, Paige. I really gave you the benefit of the doubt when I first learned that my daughter was dating you, but then you just proved why I had my reservations about you. And now after everything, you're back. For what? Why did you come back? Haven't you done enough? Why don't you just move on? Somewhere else where you can't cause anymore harm to people."

Paige nodded, clenching her jaw. She knew that coming back to Rosewood might cause some backlash and people might gossip about her behind her back. She was ready for that. However, she never thought that people would be seeking her out and telling her to leave straight to her face. Especially people, she once knew. She was not prepared for this confrontation.

"I will once I finish my business here." Paige said, seriously. "I have no intention of sticking around."

"I think you need to leave town as soon as possible." Wayne said, standing his ground.

"I will." Paige said again, not wavering. "Once I finish what I need to do."

Wayne shook his head. "I want you out of here."

The elevator dinged, interrupting the intensity of their stare down. It made Wayne wavered as he took a small step back away from Paige.

Paige swallowed and looked at Wayne straight in the eyes. "You should be careful with your words, Mr. Field. You don't want people to over hear and think that you're threaten me."

Wayne shifted and Paige knew that her words strike him. She knew that he knew what she said was right. Any stranger can hear his words and conclude that his words sounded threaten.

They continue to stay in their position for a couple more minutes. Paige waited for Wayne to say something. She was curious what he has left to say to her.

"Get your business done and leave." Wayne cleared his throat as he moved away from Paige, toward the exit doors. "One more thing. Stay away from Emily. I don't want you near my daughter."

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think! Leave a review or message me**

 **Until next time...cheers**


End file.
